¿Humanidad?
by AloneKillz
Summary: Humanity? Es esta la vida de todos nosotros, o lo era hasta que toma un vuelco inesperado... If it has good ratings i'll publish an english version.
1. El Comienzo

_**Este es el primer fic qe subo a esta pagina y al parecer tendre que hacer algunos arreglos a mi forma de escribir los fics ya que no puedo ponerle distintos tipos de letra para diferenciar a los personajes ya vere como lo arreglo dentro de poco, espero porfavor que soporten el desorden que tengo en estos momentos hasta que lo arregle bien y lo podran entender mejor, de antemano muchas gracias.**_

_**Arreglado, ahora espero que se entienda (no me gusta mucho pero es una solucion viable)**_

_***= pensamiento del personaje**_

_**"texto"= accion del personaje  
**_

_**1.- El Comienzo**_

_Jack: *Otro dia oscuro, nublado y frío. Con los mismos compañeros de siempre, nunca sucede nada nuevo por aquí es todo tan monótono y aburrido, excepto por ese estúpido paseo de mañana. Ahí esta el imbécil de Elric y sus amigos... Los detesto tanto son tan alegres deberían morir por ser tan ineptos. ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta que vivir de esta forma es un asco?* _

_Elric: Buenos dias Jack._

_Jack: Cállate imbécil._

_Elric: *Por qué siempre sera asi de amargado, simplemente no lo entiendo trato de ser amable con él y siempre me trata de esta forma. ¿Cual sera su problema?*_

_Alvin: Siempre se porta asi ese tarado del Jack._

_Eleyn: Si relájate Elric por mas que tratemos nunca va a cambiar es su forma de ser, es un antipatico._

_Elric: Si lo sé pero aun asi me da pena por él, siempre es tan solitario._

_Benedicto: Buenos dias muchachos, ¿Como estan?_

**_Suena la campana y los 4 jovenes entran al salon de clases conversando entre ellos y toman sus asientos, entra el profesor y comienza a pasar la lista._**

_Profesor: ¿Elric? _

_Elric:Presente profesor._

_Profesor:¿Alvin?_

_Alvin: Presente profesor._

_Profesor: ¿Eleyn?_

_Eleyn: Aquí Profe._

_Profesor: ¿Jack?_

_Jack:... "Alza la mano"._

_Profesor:*Para variar su silencio, este chico es deprimente.* ¿Avigail?_

_Elric: No se encuentra profesor._

_Profesor: Ya lleva 4 dias sin venir. ¿Alguien sabe si vendrá para el paseo de mañana?_

_Eleyn: A mi me dijo profe que hiba a venir al paseo._

_Profesor: Muchisimas gracias, asi la contare para mañana. ¿Benedicto?_

_Benedicto: Aqui toy profe._

**_Una vez el profesor terminó de pasar la lista, comenzaron las clases de ese día jueves 7 de Agosto del año 2012. De esta forma se fue desarrollando la clase durante el dia, en distintos ramos hasta llegar asi al final del día de clases._**

_Profesor: Nos vemos mañana alumnos cuidense y prepárense para el paseo de mañana, recuerden decirle a sus padres que estaremos regresando cerca de las 8 de la noche aquí al colegio._

**_Y con ello dicho los alumnos abandonaron la sala de clases y salieron del colegio unos buscando a sus padres, otros esperando en el paradero los autobuses y el resto caminando a sus casas, la escena era igual a ver cientos de pingüinos de distintos tamaños y colores saliendo del colegio._**

_Jack: *Alfin terminó otro día mas de tortura, y mañana es ese paseo tan ridículo... detesto a los animales, sobretodo a los animales llamados Elric, no soporto a ese idiota ni a sus amigos, pero ya tendran su merecido, por ahora debo esperar.*_

**_Y asi termina el dia jueves con las personas durmiendo en sus camas esperando la llegada del siguiente amanecer._**

_Elric: *¡Alfin es viernes! Se viene el paseo al zoológico y alfin podre ver a la Avi de nuevo, espero que se encuentre bien y que el paseo le haga bien. "mira el reloj" ¡MIERDA VOY ATRASADO!* _

**_Elric comienza a correr con una mitad de pan en la boca hacia el colegio, con su mochila en un hombro y una chaqueta en la otra, logra divisar el autobús que los llevará de paseo y a sus compañeros subiendose, el profesor mirando por todos lados y hablando con sus amigos preguntandoles seguramente que habra pasado con él. Ya encontrándose mas cerca comienza a gritar:_**

_Elric: ¡AQUÍ ESTOY NO ME DEJEN PROFE AQUÍ ESTOY!_

_Jack: *Mierda alcanzó a llegar, hubiera sido mas divertido este paseo sin él.*_

_Profesor: Menos mal que llegaste Elric otros 5 minutos y te hubiéramos tenido que dejar aquí._

_Elric: Muchísimas gracias por esperarme profesor. ¿Como estan muchachos?_

_Alvin, Eleyn y Benedicto: Bien, menos mal que llegaste._

_Alvin: Te espera una sorpresa en el bus._

_Eleyn: Mejor sube luego que te esta esperando._

_Elric: Ya, ya voy. "sube al autobús"_

_Avigail: Hola El, "sonrie" ¿como te encuentras?_

_Elric: Hola Avi, "sonrie" ¿bien y tu?_

_Avigail: Bien tambien._

_Elric: ¿Y te sientes mejor al respecto ya?_

_Avigail: Muchísimo mejor ya logre asimilarlo mas.  
_

_Elric: Me alegra saber que te encuentras mejor, estaba preocupadísimo._

_Avigail: Muchas gracias por tu preocupación y apoyo El, de verdad lo aprecio mucho, ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo?_

_Elric:Claro me encantaría. "se sienta a su lado"_

**_Ahora estan todos dentro del bus y comienza el paseo al zoológico,el bus comienza a andar por las calles junto a los demás autos en dirección al zoológico de la ciudad. Dentro del bus las bromas van y vienen, risas y carcajadas por doquier, pero uno no ríe, uno solo escucha música con su ipod nano y mira hacia afuera a través de la ventana del autobús, es aquel que nunca ríe y siempre esta solo..._**


	2. Renacer

_2.- Renacer_

_Jack: "mirando por la ventana" *Demonios... ¿por qué tiene que ser todo de esta forma? Como pudo cambiar tanto la Avi, antes era mi mejor amiga y ahora por ese desgraciado del Elric ni me habla. ¡LO DETESTO TANTO! Eres un maldito maricón, me arrebatas todo lo que tengo, mejor dicho tenía...*_

_**El autobús comienza a detenerse poco a poco hasta quedar completamente quieto. El profesor les dice a los alumnos que comienzen a bajar ya que llegaron al zoológico, poco a poco comienzan a bajar del autobús los alumnos entusiasmados por el hecho de venir de paseo, hablando entre ellos, haciendo bromas, admirando la entrada del zoológico y escuchando las instrucciones de su profesor.**_

_Elric: Avi, ¿Me podrías explicar bien que fue lo que te sucedió?_

_Avigail: Sorry El pero aunque te lo dijera no me creerías._

_Elric: Ok entiendo, espero que un dia de estos confíes lo suficiente en mi para poder _

_decírmelo._

_Avigail: "le sonríe" Ya veremos que sucede El._

_Benedicto: Vengan muchachos entremos que quiero ver los leones._

_Elric: Ya vamos calma._

_**El curso entra en el zoológico y el profesor le da las instrucciones:**_

_Profesor: Alumnos recuerden estar en la puerta de entrada a las 6 de la tarde, vayan y disfruten del paseo. "les sonríe a sus alumnos"_

_**Dicho esto los alumnos forman grupos, excepto por uno que se va solo por ahí caminando mientras escucha música con su ipod.**_

_**Elric y sus amigos van a ver los leones primero y Benedicto esta vuelto loco con los animales, le encantan tanto que se siente muy bien estando en el zoológico.**_

_Eleyn: Oye Alvin, ¿Me acompañas a ver a los osos?_

_Alvin: Bueno vamos te acompaño._

_Avigail: "susurra en el oído a Elric" Parece que a Eleyn le gusta Alvin._

_Elric: "susurra de vuelta a Avigail" No es sorpresa, lo mejor es que a Alvin también le gusta Eleyn así que probablemente suceda algo entre ellos. _

_Avigail: Bueno dejémoslos solos vamos nosotros a ver a los demás animales._

_**En eso que el grupo se separó, llendose Eleyn con Alvin a ver a los osos y Avigail, Benedicto y Elric a ver el resto de los animales como los cocodrilos o las zarigüeyas.**_

_**Podemos encontrar a Jack solo viendo a los tigres mientras sigue con sus audífonos en sus oídos, aunque de ellos no sale ningún sonido.**_

_Jack: "mira atentamente a los tigres" *Ustedes son los únicos que me pueden comprender, aunque para ustedes las cosas son mucho mas simples, si algo no les gusta simplemente lo aniquilan... ojalás yo pudiera hacer lo mismo* "mira su ipod y presiona el botón de play" *Bueno creo que es hora de irme a la puerta*_

_**Comienzan a llegar los alumnos a la puerta del zoológico y ven al autobús afuera esperándolos y comienzan a subir a el. El chofer enciende el motor cuando todos los estudiantes ya estan en sus asientos junto con el profesor, se comienza a mover el autobús en dirección a la autopista para luego llevar a los jóvenes al colegio.**_

_Eleyn: "toma de la mano a Alvin y le susurra" Me gustas mucho._

_Alvin: "Toma la mano de Eleyn y le susurra de vuelta" A decir verdad Eleyn tu..._

_**En ese preciso instante se siente un fuerte estruendo y el chirrido de los frenos del autobús, para luego encontrarse en una inevitable colisión... **_


End file.
